Exordium Flyff: HeavensArcher's Untold Stories Of His Life
by ExoFlyff HeavensArcher
Summary: This is the story about how I became the person who I am today. The story you are going to read is a double sided story so don't think that the whole story is only on my part of the story. Some parts will be someone else's point of view. Have fun reading my story and have a nice day. -HeavensArcher :D
1. Chapter 1: How It All Began

Chapter 1: How It All Began

Let me tell you a tale of a young orphan that manages to survive the most deadliest of wars.

Ahem…

It was the invasion of the masquarpets that happened during that night I was born. My mother was clutching me in her arms to keep me protected. The only people who were rescuing me and my mother were my Sage Master and my father.

"Hurry, my love," said my father. "We got to get out of town before the swarm gets to us."

In the background, masquarpets of all kind were terrorizing everything and everyone in Flaris. There was blood everywhere from the humans who died in this war. Then the giant monsters are drawn in.

"How are we going to escape from the swarm with our child?" said my mother.

"I don't know," said my father," I guess we don't have a choice."

My mother nodded.

"You know what to do, right?" said my father.

"Yes I do sir… Sage Master!"

"Yes, my liege?" says the Sage Master.

"Take our child and get out of here as fast as you can. Don't stop for anything. I want my child safe from harm. And also…"

She then whispered something in his ear that made him look surprised at what she said to him.

"Are you sure about that, my liege?"

"Yes." She then gives him me, a suitcase that is imprinted in golden letters, "Only Can Be Opened When The Time Is Right," and a scroll with an ancient description imprinted on it.

"OK," said my mother. "Are you ready, honey?"

"Yes, my love," says my father.

They kissed each other like it was their last day on earth.

Then my mother equipped her Divine Stick, her Second Generation Shield 2, her level 130 set, her FWC 2nd Place CS Set (with cape), and a Blue Harpy Wing Mask. My father got out his Divine Bow, his Second Generation Shield 1, his level 130 set, FWC 1st Place CS Set (with cape), and a Gladiator Wing Mask.

Also, my mother used her heavenly buffs to assist both her and my father. Then suddenly, both my parents started to glow heavenly colors that is so beautiful that even people would stop to give a glance at it.

Then, my father shot out an arrow from a far away distance above Flaris. That arrow multiplied into one thousand arrows and landed at the masquarpets. That layed a dent in the invasion.

"Let's go, my love," says my father.

"OK," says my mother.

They ran down the hill at fast speed toward the swarm. Then explosion roared inside Flaris when more monsters and giants appeared.

Now the Sage Master, despite his old age, ran pretty fast with me in his arms. He managed to pace himself without breaking any bones. Then there was this HUGE explosion in Flaris. Actually, make that 3 explosions that summoned 3 huge giants.

One of them was a mechanical- like monster with four legs. For some reason, it has a sword on his right arm and pincers on his left arm. It also has a steel mask on. I guess it's for protecting the face.

The second monster was a three- headed hydra that resembles a dragon- like monster. It has the power to stun people for a certain amount of time and the power to make people not being able to run.

The last one looks like it was representing death. It also represented a dog and a hellhound demon. What that monster also had was a dark aura surrounding it.

The Sage Master was showing me the horror of the monsters, even though I was a baby.

"Lord; why is this happening? We shouldn't suffer; not like this."

Then, the explosions gotten bigger and then…..

BOOM!

Flaris was destroyed…

The Sage Master looked at the aftermath of what Flaris looked like. There were no monsters or people there. He got down on his knees, clutched me tight, and started crying.

"They're all dead. Your parents are gone," he said to me.

As for me, since I'm a baby during that time, I started crying. This was my first cry.

The Sage Master then walked back to his home that is 30 kilometers outside of Flaris. In his home, there was a bed with symbols on the blankets. He had a bathroom that had a turquoise color to it. His kitchen was painted gold to catch the lighting. His living room has a 3- seated sofa, a mahogany table, an ebony color piano, a fireplace, and a sapphire crib.

He placed me in the crib and gave me a bottle of milk. This, to tell you the truth, was my first feeding. Wasn't aware at all of what happened, since I was a baby that time.

Then, I started to get sleepy and the Sage Master tucked me in to bed… or a crib…. Or whatever you like to call it. Right when I was about to go to a deep sleep, the Sage Master brought out his wand and started chanting an incantation spell and my forehead started to glow. I had this warm feeling and it felt like something was being imprinted on me.

"OK," says the Sage Master. "My task is complete."

He rubs my forehead to make me go to sleep. He walked away from the crib and got ready to go to bed also. He was pretty sleepy from all the things that happened today. The last thing he said to me before he went to bed was:

"Goodnight… HeavensArcher."


	2. Chapter 2: My First Day Training

Chapter 2: My First Day Training

15 years have passed since that horrorful day. I still lived with the Sage Master ever since.

Today, I got up at around eight in the morning and cooked myself a Meat Skewer, then I got myself some Milk and some bread slices. Boy that was good.

Right after I finished my meal, the Sage Master walked in with a back pack in his right arm and some beige- looking clothes.

"Hello, HeavensArcher," says the Sage Master. "How was your meal?"

"Hi master! My meal was great like always." I see the stuff in his arms. "What is all that for?"

"These are for you for your first day training."

I was then happy and excited that I was going to train today. This was my time to shine and to grow into a strong person.

"Wow! Thank you so much!" I jumped.

The Sage Master smiled back at me and chuckled. "OK, OK, HeavensArcher. Now go upstairs and get changed in your clothes."

"OK, master."

I ran upstairs to get dressed, eager to get ready to fight some monsters.

Oh yeah! I also forgot to describe how my room looks. Well first off, I have a nice blue bed that has a blanket, covered with a design that shows an angel descending from the heavens in a white robe that glows in a yellow fluorescent light above Flaris. Next, my desk, which is for my studies, has an emerald and sapphire color with gold trims to it. The stuff sat on top of my desk is 5 books and 5 different color notepads. My mirror is made of pure gold on the sides.

Well then, I got on my clothes (with no hat -_-); but oh well. What's good about my clothes is that they're made of 100% cotton (if you get the pun in the game, then laugh about it XD). Also I have just an ordinary shiny sword, but MAN it's long (again, a pun XD). I have a back pack on me that is holding 5 lollipops and 1 biscuits.

After I got dressed, I headed down stairs and the Master was waiting for me at the front door.

"OK, HeavensArcher," says the Sage Master," Are you ready for your first day of training?"

"Yes I am, Master!"

"Alright." He opens the front door. "Then you journey begins now. And may the god Roika be with you."

"Yay! Oh, and Sage Master…"

"Yes?"

I gave him a hug of appreciation. "Thanks for everything."

He was stunned at first, and then he hugs me back gently.

"Anytime, HeavensArcher. Also if there's anything wrong or if anything happened that's tragic, don't hesitate to come by and tell me, OK?"

"OK, master."

"And also, you are assigned in hardcore mode, so the Normal Mode that you saw in your textbooks isn't what you're in right now. Hardcore Mode is when you don't get a lot of experience that you normally get, but the upside is that you get more money and more items to drop."

"Sweet! Thank you for the information. Well, see you Master."

"Hope you have a safe trip HeavensArcher."

"OK. Bye bye."

Then, I'm out of the door and to my first destination; to kill my first Aibatt.

Well, here I am in Central Flaris, where it's packed with over 200 people buying and selling stuff. Heck, there's even a few people who are dueling each other just for fun. There's also NPC's that sells weapons, clothes, jewels, you name it. There's even the Mayor of Flaris that greets people whenever they pass by. There is also a bank where you can put it in important items in for safe keeping. There is also a Red Chip Merchant Shop to purchase really valuable stuff. There is even a NPC that takes people from 2 different guilds and lets them battle till one guild wins and takes the title of Dominate Guild. In East Flaris, there's a fashion combiner that combines 2 CS sets with blessings and forms them into 1 CS set with 2x awakes. There's a Buff Pang that buffs people to make people stronger.

How do I know all that when I'm just a level 1 character? I study, of course.

Anyway, I'm at the bridge in North Flaris and I am really close to my first killing of an Aibatt. I was behind this little house that is close to the horde of Aibatts. I unsheathed my sword and prepared to strike at my opponent. While my first kill on the Aibatt is in play, its back is in front of me, which is a good thing. I jumped in the air to attack and hit the Aibatt in the back. My first strike.

Then, the Aibatt turned around and screeched at me. I can tell that it's really angry at me because its eyes are red and it bares its fangs. Then he lunged himself at me and knocked me down. OWW! That hurts! I got back up and readied my sword. The Aibatt was doing the same move again, but I jumped above him and it missed. Finally, I jabbed my sword straight through the back to the eyeball. It let out its final cry and then it ceased to exist.

That my first kill ever. Then, an aqua glowing light surround me for 6 seconds. I could've sworn that I heard instruments when the glowing light appeared.

Then, I checked my stats in my watch. I pressed the middle of my watch and a holographic screen popped up and showed my stats. It says that I'm on level 7 with two thousand HP.

Oh yeah, I got the loot from the Aibatt I just killed. It turns out that I got 125,000 penya. SCORE! And I got some accessories from the Aibatt. SWEET!

Well now, onto my next kill…

Well, I'm going to overdo this, but I'm going to go kill a Nyangnyang, which is a level 17. Even though I'm a level 7, I'll push myself.

Now, I'm walking to northern Flaris where I passed some Mushpangs, Burudengs, PukePukes, Demians, and Lawolfs till I made it to the bridge. I crossed the bridge, passed The River of Weeping, and found a Nyangnyang.

I drew my Long Sword to get ready for my second kill. I jumped out at the Nyangnyang, but its cat- like hearing sensed me coming and jumped out of the way and I fell on the ground. Then the Nyangnyang attacked me on my arm with her claws. OW! I strucked it in the stomach with my sword, which stunned it for a little while. Then, it lunged at me with great speed and it pinned me down and started punching and slashing my face and chest. I manage to dodge the rest of its attacks by blocking the blows with my sword and then I hit the monster in the face with the butt end of my sword, causing it to fly off of me. It was on ground, trying to get up, but I jumped on it and stabbed it in the chest. It screamed its last scream and then ceased to exist.

That took longer than I expected to kill this monster and I also lost half of my HP. And, yet again, the aqua glowing light surrounded me with the instruments playing in the background. Where the heck are the instruments coming from?!

Well, back to the story. I checked my stats on my watch and it says that I am on level 15 with five thousand HP. But, there's something else on my stat screen that wasn't there in the first place. It was a button that says "Click Here."

I clicked the button. Nothing happened at first until…

Well, let's just say that confetti, balloons, and party horns appeared out of nowhere and the horns blared out. Ooooook, this is strange. Then a Buff Pang appeared out of nowhere from all the confetti.

"Greetings HeavensArcher," says the Buff Pang. "Congratulations on making it to level 15."

"Um… hello and thank you, I guess," I said.

"Now, it is my duty to give you a decision on classes."

"What classes?"

"These classes." He then summons 4 panels of different classes. "These are you choices of which classes you can choose. But be warned that you can only choose 1 class. Once you decide what class you want, there's no turning back."

"OK, I understand sir."

"Take your time on what class you want. I can wait because I got patience."

"OK?" Was concerned why he says that he's got patience, but that didn't matter now.

I studied each class carefully.

One class that I looked at is called a Mercenary: "A class that prefers close range combat. The main characteristic of this particular class involves physical strength, and a strong body that is able to withstand attacks. Powerful and headstrong, the Mercenary has both inner and physical strength. (This might be a pretty good class).

The second class selection to choose from is an Assist: "Being an Assist, you'll be able to choose to either be a fighter, or a healer. If a fighter is what you desire, Assists generally favorite close and personal combat. As you progress, you will find that using certain skills, you will be able to destroy all enemies at once. If supporting other characters is more your style, you may choose the alternative. By using a magic stick, you will be able to cast magic spells to enhance the abilities of those around you. Kind and gentle, the Assist has a heart of gold. (Love the description of this class.)

The third class to choose from is a Magician: They are ranged spell casters; they are able to focus large amounts of magic upon an enemy, dealing a great deal of damage before they are even reached. Magicians generally have lower defense, lower HP, and sometimes even delay when it comes to casting spells. However, they are able to cast spells that not only damage enemies, but slow them down as well. Silent and mysterious, the magicians will always mystify curious eyes. (Nice, but really; low HP and defense?)

The last class to select is an Acrobat: "Acrobats are those who mainly wield long distance weapons such as bows or yoyos. Using the skill tactics of speed and accuracy, they are usually able to break anyone willing enough to fight them. Sly and witty, the Acrobat is a cunning trickster. (I like the tone of this class).

After looking at all the classes, which was cool, I had made my decision.

"OK, Buff Pang," I said. "I will choose…"


	3. Chapter 3: My First Friend

Chapter 3: My First Friend

"I will become an Acrobat," I said to the Buff Pang.

"Very well, then," says the Buff Pang. "If that's what you want, then job class accepted." He then waved and twirled his flipper in the air.

Then suddenly, I was floating in the air. I started glowing white and then I was in a bright blue sky where nobody can describe the amazement of the place.

I started curling myself to a ball and then suddenly felt warmth in my body, like if someone special to me was hugging me out of the kindness of their heart.

My clothes started to change as well. I suddenly saw that I got a new type of bow. I also saw that my hair and my eyes started to change. My eye color turned from brown to blue. My hair turned into a blue color as well.

After I transformed to my new self, I was teleport back to where I was before where the Buff Pang was at.

"Process complete," says the Buff Pang. "You are now an official Acrobat. Congratulations."

I saw confetti pouring over my head whenever the music was playing in the background (again -_-).

"Also," says the Buff Pang. "You've learned some new skills as an Acrobat, but lots more skills will be learned later on. If you meet the requirements of obtaining the skill, all you need to do is shout out the skills name and it'll work. Did you get all that?"

"Yes," I said.

"Ok," says the Buff Pang. "I'll be leaving now until you can be qualified for your next class job in the future. Until then, play safe, don't overdo it, and always find some friends."

"Alright sir. See you soon."

The Buff Pang twirled his flipper again and sparkles flew all around him and made him disappear.

….Friends….

I don't have any friends at all. So how am I going to have a friend who can accept me for who I am?

Well anyway, I got some other stuff to do so I'll just walk back to Flaris.

You see, I prefer long walks; down the road, all the way back into Flaris.

Well now, I made it back home in Flaris.

Since I have all my money saved up, I'll stock up on supplies so I can keep leveling up more. OK, lets see, I just bought 9999 arrows for my bow, 50 Remantis Lacottes, and some FP potions.

After I got all that, I went to Eastern Flaris and bought a Saintmorning teleporter.

And here I am; In Saintmorning.

This town is beautiful. It has lots of houses and an altar in the center of the town. It even has a church clock tower. It looks so amazing that I could just move here.

Well getting off of that topic (XD). Now, I am at the next place to fight monsters. I'm at the Wagsaacs when I was walking down the 'ol dusty trail. After killing a few, I manage to get to level 32. Then… OH WHAT THE HECK!

No one wants to read about me fighting monsters that can be killed easily. Lets just skip that (you all want that I know XD).

OK, FINALLY I manage to get to level 59, which is really cool.

Now, to make this the best way to get to level 60, I am going to battle a Giant Nuttywheel. Now this place where they are located at is in this really "DARK" place called Darkon. It's a creepy place filled with machinery and lots of difficult monsters.

I was flying over the facility (if you want to know where I got my wings at, lets just say that I got it at the Saintmorning Station) and then I found it… the Giant Nuttywheel.

I landed 20 feet away from it and I was getting prepared for battle.

My hand was on my arrow and bow, ready to be drawn. Then, it suddenly heard my presence and turns around and faced me. Its body was steaming and making weird whirring sounds. Then, it started thrusting its body right at me and I dodge that blow. That was a close call.

I drew my arrow and shot the arrow at the giant's circuit. But the giant started getting even more furious and manage to thrust its body against me and made me fly off the ground. My whole body was feeling deep sharp pains then it all turned to numbness.

I landed on the ground, head first then the rest of my body. I couldn't move at all. It's like I've been paralyzed by the giant's attack. I can manage to look up at the giant and saw him coming towards me.

I know I only got a few seconds to live. I don't want my life to end like this; not when I have so many things to do. I close my eyes and prayed to Roika:

"Oh Roika, please protect my soul and body."

That's all I said and then waited for my death.

"ARROW RAIN!" I heard someone shouting.

Then, a flock of arrows landed on the Giant nuttywheel, managing to paralyze it.

"AUTO SHOT" that person said.

Then a really fast arrow shot past me and hit the Giant, causing it to be blind. It roared in agony and tries to find its way to the person who shot at it.

I still couldn't turn my head at every direction. All I know is that the person is a few feet away from me.

"Now for my final attack…"says the person. "Slow Arrow!"

The person shot an arrow that went slow to the giant. Right when the arrow touched the giant, it suddenly shook and exploded on impact. It also shook the ground which is not a good thing for me since I'm paralyzed on the ground.

Well, the giant is gone, Thank God! The person stood above me and put its hand over my chest. He mumbled something that I didn't understand.

The person then said, "Get up."

I was confused at first, but then I realize that I can move my body again. That was a relief.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem," the person said.

Right when I saw the person face- to- face, I saw how the person looks.

He was around my height that was equipped with the Dragon's Bow and was wearing the best armor ever. He glowed yellow and also has yellow eyes. His hair has a brownish color to it. His fashion was unlike what I have seen.

I was looking at him and then responded back to him. "Who are you, exactly? And why did you save me?"

"I'm a Crackshooter, which is a 3rd class job or us Acrobats. I can see that you are an Acrobat as well."

"Yeah I am sir."

"When you are an Acrobat, always remember that you can't win every fight. All you need to do is to just be with people who care about you and protect even your own self."

"Umm…sure ok."

He looked around for a second and looked back at me. "Also, the reason why I saved you was that I have the senses of whenever someone is in need of help."

"Oh, well that's really cool."

He laughs. "Yeah it is." Then he looks like he was getting the feeling that someone else was in trouble. "Uh-oh!"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Someone's in trouble. I must go help them." He jumped from building to building.

"Wait!" I said. "I didn't get your name yet. I want to know who the one who saved me is."

He smiled back at me. "My name is callmeHUNTER and don't forget it ^_^."


	4. Chapter 4: My Second Class With A Catch

Chapter 4: My Second Class Job With A Catch

callmeHUNTER huh? Got to remember his name whenever I meet him again.

Now that the pain is gone, thanks to himJ, I can finally finish what I was supposed to do; getting to level 60.

Now, I won't make that same mistake again. I'll just battle normal monsters and only battle giants whenever I'm WAY stronger.

So after I battle a couple of monsters and reached to level 60, the Buff Pang appeared again and asked me the same thing that he told me when I was on level 15, but this time it's only 2 classes to choose. These classes are named Jester and Ranger. Since I had no experience with a yo-yo whatsoever, I chose to be a Ranger.

Instead of me floating in the air, like I did when I was level 15, there was a portal right in front of me that was glowing aqua.

"Go on in," says the Buff Pang. "Don't worry. It won't hurt you at all."

"But what is this," I said.

"This is a new update by our lord Jandy that everyone has to complete in order to have their 2nd class job."

"But wouldn't the lord put it on the bulletin board to notify everyone O_o?

"Yyyyyeah… well it doesn't matter anyways so off you go!"

The Buff Pang pushed me in the portal and disappeared.

Ooook, the Buff Pang is acting pretty suspicious today so now I have to keep an eye on him.

Well, anyway, now I guess I have no choice but to complete this task in order to get out of this place.

Ok so now what I'm seeing is a dark cavern that has over 10 flights of stairs and there are 10 floors for me to complete (that's just a quick guess). And this cavern is filled with traps and monsters.

So now I walked all the way to the first floor and spotted a monster right there. The monster looked like a pile of garbage with spider legs on it. I have seen it before in my books. They were called Garbagepiders. Strange name, I know, but I guess I have to kill it with all I had because it was 5 levels above me so this'll hurt a lot.

Now it just spotted me and lunged right at me at top speed. It slammed me on the chest and hurled me at a wall. What the heck's going on? This monster isn't supposed to do that! In my books, it says that they run at 5 miles per hour, not 70 miles per hour O_O.

I looked at the Garbagepider face-to-face and I notice something different about it then what it looked like in my books. It had a creepy dark aura surrounding it and it had glowing red eyes. Then it started to Trans mutate. Then a huge dark beam of light surrounded the monster. It made a huge shriek and then it changed into a demon. It was a monster that looked like a dragon.

Then I started to feel sharp stings all around me! The dragon did a spell to stun me and to drain my HP slowly. I looked at the monster and then it started to speak.

"Sanctum delere debemus, miles! Et grandine omnia Dóminum nostrum Ankou Kalgas!" it said.

I don't what he is saying then his color started to change to a darkish red color.

Now I know why this place didn't look like something for people to change their class job. It was a death trap for the weak.

It's official; I'm going to die.

The monster does have a name that I saw in my stories.

The story that I read about was about a terrifying dragon with a dark aura surrounding was terrorizing people. It killed people in many ways, shape, and form. It also was in many people's nightmares and some became paralyzed in fear to the point where they actually died of fright. Some actually became brain dead because of this monster controlling their minds to server him.

This monster does have a name. His name…

Is The Red Meteonyker.

He looked at me dead in the eye and spoke to me again.

"**_Hoc est ergo quod homo perniciem nobis? Haec omnia non superat mihi? Homines exstinctum esse. Homines moriemini!_**"

What is he even saying?!

He is looming closer to me and to my death! What do I do? I was panicking and shaking with fear.

"Someone help me please!"

CallmeHUNTER was up and about on his daily routine; getting some supplies and saving people from trouble.

After he saved a person from being close to dying he sensed HeavensArcher's voice shouting in the distance.

He flew to his rescue. "I'm coming for you, friend," he said in his thoughts.

When he was flying in the air, he saw a dark portal floating above where the Volts and Drillers were. He can feel the dark aura presence and Heavens's voice coming from the portal. Now it's time for him to go in and to save his friend.

Here I am, running from the monster. Every time I am trying to run for my life, Meteonyker is shooting fire bolts at my feet and sending me hurling up in the air and slamming me to the wall.

I checked my health bar and it says that I have 100 HP left. This is it for me.

"**_Hoc sanctum erit mihi in extremo bellator impetum! Nunc mori!_**" it spoke.

He was preparing to attack me with a giant fireball. My time is up.

"ICE ARROW!" someone shouted out.

The arrow hit the back of the Red Meteonyker and made it flew upward while the dragon let go of me and send me falling. I can't move at all.

The man who attacked the dragon grabbed me and put me down on the ground softly.

I saw his face and made me feel like I was safe from anything that attacked me.

"Missed me, huh J" callmeHUNTER said.

"Hey buddy," I said weakly. I try to get up but was too weak to even move my fingers.

"Don't worry," he said. "Just rest and I'll take care of the rest."

"OK."

I'm trying to see everything but it was to blurry for me but I can hear everything they're doing and saying.

In my vision. I see the Meteonyker landed down on the ground, facing callmeHUNTER with anger on its face. It roared at my friend but he didn't even flinch. That's my friend for you ^_^.

The dragon spoke to him.

"**_Itaque sapiens mundi. Denique adversarius dignam pro me ad prælium. Iam tandem quasi amicum_**." It said.

"_**Semel huc et dimittetis,**_" callmeHUNTER said. "_**Et ubi vos revertatur**_."

Wait, callmeHUNTER can speak the monster's language?! Wow he is good O_O!

Then they started attacking to each other. The monster started to swing his spiky tail at my friend but my friend disappeared.

"_**Quid?!**_" Meteonyker said.

"_**Sum ius retro**_," my friend said.

Then callmeHUNTER took 1 arrow out of his quiver and pointed it directly at the dragon's throat. The Red Meteonyker froze and then my friend let go of the arrow and let nature's work do the rest.

The arrow went into the dragon's throat, causing the dragon to move around in agony. But there was a strange thing about the arrow. It was vibrating.

Then callmeHUNTER snapped his fingers.

Then the arrows multiplied inside the dragon's throat and then exploded the dragons head.

CallmeHUNTER teleported to me and shielded me from the blood rain that was pouring out of the dragon.

After the blood stopped and the dragon plummeted to the ground, I passed out from exhaustion.

I woke up on a floating island above Flaris with callmeHUNTER besides me, meditating.

"How long was I sleeping?" I said.

"2 days," he said.

I looked at myself and saw nothing on me that resemble scars or wounds.

"How did you fix me up?" I said.

"With this," he said holding up some type of medicine.

"What is that?"

"A simple remedy that I concocted. Don't worry. It won't hurt you or give you any side effects. But the upside about it is that it'll make you stronger and it'll defend you against monster attacks."

I did feel a lot better and a lot stronger after my rest. But I felt something weird. CallmeHUNTER spotted me acting weird.

"What's wrong," he said.

"I feel something weird on me," I said.

CallmeHUNTER was looking at me for a second and said, "Take off your shirt."

"What! O_o"

"Just do it."

"Fine"

I took off my shirt and just looked at callmeHUNTER.

His eyes widened.

"I don't believe it," he said.

"What? What's wrong," I said. Then I looked down at my chest. I couldn't believe what I am seeing.

It was something written on my chest. With symbols next to it.

"What the heck is this," I said.

"This is an ancient description that I saw only in fairytales," he said.

"I don't understand how and where I got it"

He got up and put his arm on my shoulders. Then he smiled at me. Ok, he is starting to freak me out.

"Don't you know what it says," he said.

"No."

"You will be the one to save everyone from an apocalypse!"


End file.
